


Irresistable

by TariSilmarwen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, cheeky aang is cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: It's hard to cling to an argument when the Avatar is seducing you.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

> Over on Tumblr, anon asked for "Adult!Aang seducing Adult!Katara when she's mad at him." and I decided I would have entirely too much fun with that.
> 
> The kids are in their early twenties in this.
> 
> I honestly don't even know what they were supposed to be fighting about, lol. Probably something petty.

She didn't even budge from her seat when she heard the soft rustle of his clothes settling down next to her, her arms crossed sourly. She pointedly faced forward, knowing he was sending her that look—the playful, teasing, half-sultry look with the little gleam in his gray eyes and the upturned corner of his mouth.

The look that accompanied the husky, drawled, "Kataaaaaraaaaa…"

"No," she said firmly.

A shuffle as he shifted closer. She could feel him perched on the edge of his seat, leaning towards her like an adorable begging puppy.

"You know what I'm thinking?" he asked her.

"_No_, Aang," she repeated, firmly, scowling darkly, determined to hold on to her irritation no matter how cute Aang was being.

"I was thinking… when's the last time we really got to relax?" Aang continued, moving even closer. "You know, just the two of us…" His nose was brushing into her hair and her heart fluttered in spite of itself. She felt his lips ghost softly against her ear. "…_Alone_," he whispered breathily.

Katara bit her lip, trying to keep herself from shivering with pleasant tingles. "This—this isn't working," she bluffed, only to betray herself with a gasp as Aang's lips pressed wetly to her neck, kissing and nuzzling down her exposed skin.

"Really?" he asked cheekily. "Because I think it is." He traced kisses down her shoulder, reaching across to cup her cheek with his hand.

Katara's head tilted back, and she leaned into the affection with a hum, her annoyance simmering down. Aang's mouth was drifting around towards hers now, sending tingles of heat rushing through her.

"Okay…" she breathed. "I think you're right… I need a break… Ah!" She let out a little moan as Aang's hand drifted down her collar, parting the folds of the clothing and touching the skin there. Katara reached up and clasped his wrist lightly, stopping him from going any lower. "Let's… let's just get somewhere private first, okay?" she begged. She gave a small chuckle. "We don't want to make things awkward for the patrons in the next box over," she said.

"Sure, Sweetie," he told her, pulling back with a toothy grin, his hand sliding with natural practiced ease into hers, as he stood and gently lifted her from her seat. "Not a problem!"

Katara sighed and shook her head. "I hate it when you turn me on. It makes it impossible to be angry at you."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Well I _am_ the world's guardian of peace and harmony."

"Dork," she laughed, as they slipped through the curtain behind the Avatar's private box at the theater, and traipsed off to find a more romantic location.


End file.
